The present invention relates to bug vacuums and more particularly pertains to a unique eliminator for attracting and capturing various insects. Bug vacuums of many types have been developed in the past art. More specifically, bug vacuums heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Examples of known bug vacuums are shown in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,330; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,495; U.S. Pat. No. Des 263,068; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,147; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,582; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,821.
The pest control apparatus of the present invention departs from the conventional concepts and designs associated with the prior pest control apparatus, and provides a unique apparatus for attracting and capturing insects in indoor locations, as well as in outdoor locations. In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bug vacuums now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new pest control apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for both attracting and capturing various insects.
In one aspect of this invention the pest control apparatus comprises: a vacuum adapted to suction air from an inlet upon the actuation thereof; and attractor means for luring pests to a position where the pest may be suctioned. The pest control apparatus has trigger means for actuating the vacuum; and a one way valve in fluid communication with the inlet to prevent the pests from escaping.
In another aspect of the invention the apparatus, comprises a vacuum having an inlet and a mechanical housing in fluid communication with said inlet. The housing has an opening adapted for allowing passage of a pest into the housing. The housing has bait within in it adapted for attracting the pest. The bait includes at least one light source and at least one chemical button. The vacuum removes the pest from the mechanical housing. One object of the present invention is to provide a unique pest control device.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following.